Knowing How To Survive
by BobWhite
Summary: R&R 2 find out more. A whole village is found by the survivors of 29DWN.


**Full Summary:**

There plain crashed on the island over six years ago. They've built a little village out of the wreckage. What happens when the survivors of F29DWN stumble upon these survivors? Will they be able to stay at the village? Will they try to get off the island? And why are the others here?

**Six Years Ago:**

**The Missionaries:**

Mika, Nadie & Namid Jaimison had gone to Africa on a mission trip. They had rescued 150 children from an Orphanage that was about to be attacked by rebel soldiers. Two other Missionaries were with them, but they were adults. Mika, Nadie & Namid were triplets. And most people they came across in Africa had never seen triplets before in their life. These three teenagers were very popular in Africa for their similarities. Aponi & Adahy were the adults in their group of Missionaries. They had been able to get the orphans onto a plane & headed for the US. But the plane never made it.

**Crash of the Phoenix:**

The Plane was hit by a _freak_ storm & crash landed on an island somewhere near Guam. Aponi & Adahy were killed instantly. And so were the pilots. Only the orphans & the triplets were left to fend for themselves. The Phoenix's wings had broken off, but the plane was basically in contact. They buried the two adult missionaries and the two pilots in a small graveyard that was made about a mile from the village.

**Building A New Home:**

By using what they had on hand & what they could find in the jungle, they pulled the plane into a clearing, near a small lake with a waterfall. They started finding fruit right away. They made bow & arrows, spears, fishing nets, fishing traps. They had 4 knifes, 8 machetes, 4 pangas, 2 daggers, 10 semi-automatic guns [100 boxes of ammo], 10 9mm hand guns [100 boxes of ammo], 20 packets of matches in a waterproof bag, 20 packs of different seeds [tomatoes, potatoes, pumpkins, watermelon, corn, lettuce, spinach, peppers, peanuts, carrots, cabbage, tobacco, coffee, strawberry, cucumber, yams, squash, rice, onions, beans (all), blackberry], 15 different Tree Seed packs [plum, lemon, apple, orange, pear, fig, peach, banana, pineapple, walnut, hazelnut, cherry, apricot, maple & coconut].

They built a fence using whale bones they found on the beach after a whale died &washed ashore. They dug two feet underground then placed the bones in and filled the holes up again. The fence was six feet high. They made a gate for the fence, and put a latch on it. The garden was four feet wide, ten feet long. The trees were planted along the fence so to keep the animals from getting into the garden. Once the garden was built & the seeds planted, they started on the huts.

They cut down trees. Then cutting the trees into small logs, they tied them together with rope to make floors. They built the frames to the huts next. Each hut had a back wall, two side walls and a half front wall, where a curtain hung for a door. There were 50 huts for females, 50 for the males, 10 for medical purposes & 5 for eating if it rained. There was a hut covering the kitchen are, which was back by a section of the plane to keep it like an oven to cook the food.

Once the huts and kitchen were made, they started on the stables for the four horses that had been on the plane with them when it crashed. They had made one stable & ten stalls just in case something happened & they needed the extra stalls. In one stall they made a roof so that they could put the chickens they had brought from Africa in it. There were also shelves with straw on them for the chickens to lay eggs. There was only one rooster & nine chickens. In the first stall, they built the walls to the ceiling of the stables & put up sixteen shelves. They would add more once they knew how long they would be there. In the store room, they put the food, baskets, clay pots, weapons, the waterproof bag of matches & the rest of the seeds; jugs of water, extra water bottles & the small boxes which were made to collect the eggs.

Once the stable was finished, Mika climbed up to the top of the waterfall with the small fish trap on her back & positioned it between two rocks. She hammered two wooden stakes into the water & tied the trap to the stakes. Then she went to build a small damn further up to make sure some of the water was collected for water bottles. They made irrigation pipes while building the stable and she tied the pipes together. Then positioning them so that they would run over the edge of the waterfall & into the tarp they had set up to catch water, she set the end of the pipes into the damned water & it started flowing.

Mika climbed back down the waterfall & examined her work. It was flowing great. They filled up there water bottles. They started on the wooden fence that would surround there small village. By nightfall on the fourth day, the fence completely surrounded the village. It went from one side of the waterfall to the other side. They had enough food for a couple days, so they didn't have to go hunting like they thought they might have to. The fish from the creek were getting caught in the fish trap. The chickens had settled into there new home, as had the horses. The two dogs that Mika, Nadie & Namid had bought in Africa, would sleep outside & guard the village just in case any predators decided to jump the fence. They had been completely safe up until now, but the dogs were just a precautionary measure.


End file.
